


Making excuses

by JoyBooth



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyBooth/pseuds/JoyBooth
Summary: Sometimes you can make excuses but then one day you have to tell the truth.





	Making excuses

It’s nothing. That’s what they say. Pitchers and catchers always have a special connection. If that connection manifests itself in them spending a rather large amount of time together, then who is to say that is wrong. 

Why did they share his blanket on the bus? She was cold. 

Why did he sleep on her shoulder? He was tired. 

Why did they have breakfast together everyday after their morning work out? They were hungry. 

But why did they work out together every morning? Well, everyone knew having a work out buddy helped people stay on track, and they were both morning people, so it just made sense. 

They weren’t lies, but they weren't the whole truth either. 

The longer it went on, the weaker the reasoning got. 

He gave her a ride home because it was on his way. 

But really, they hadn’t eaten dinner and rather than let her order sub-par room service, he had really better make her a home cooked meal. It was the least he could do. 

While she was there she might as well go for a swim, because she liked swimming in a private pool rather than the one at the hotel. 

It was late so she might as well sleep over. After all, he would just have to swing by and pick her up in the morning if not. 

They were adults, surely they could share a California king size bed, rather than make up the bed in the guest room. 

And of course once they were asleep, they couldn’t help it if their bodies were drawn together. 

When he made breakfast and she handed him a cup of coffee with a kiss on the cheek that was just gratitude. 

When ‘just for tonight’ lasted a week, it was just convenient. 

When she kissed him good night it was friendly. 

When he kissed her back it was natural. 

Then came a three game series where they got their asses handed to them by the braves. After that, they needed comfort. 

The win against the A’s the next weekend was cause for celebration. 

Before long, they could excuse almost anything at least in their own minds. They stopped trying to make the excuses out loud after the first night the slept together. Still, Mike wondered what it all meant. He knew her rule, but he also knew actions spoke louder than words. And the nights on the road where he had to fall asleep without her were the hardest. 

Then one day the excuses ran out. They were running through their morning workout when he finally got the courage to ask. 

“Are we a couple?”

“Hmm?”

“Gin, you practically live at my place. I can’t remember the last time you went home. We have been doing this … I don’t know… thing… for months. Do you consider us a couple?”

“Well, it’s umm. The thing is…”

“Yes?”

“Do you consider us a couple?”

“Ginny.”

“You know I love spending time with you…”

Mike chuckled as he stepped off the treadmill and moved to sit heavily on the weight bench. “I can’t believe I am getting Mike Lawsoned.”

“First of all, don’t call it that, it is just weird and second of all, you are not getting ‘Mike Lawsoned’. It’s just that you know my rule, and there’s Al and the team and the league and the press to think about.”

“Yeah, of course, wouldn’t want to forget about how Al and the team and the league and the press feel,” he grumbled.

Ginny chewed her lip, but then started a set of burpees. Mike joined her because what else was he supposed to do. 

They didn’t say anything for a while, but when they stopped to get a drink, Mike couldn’t help but try again. 

“Hey, my cousin and his family are going to be in town this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come over for Brunch and meet them. His daughter Lizzy is a big fan of your’s. She likes you almost as much as she likes me.” 

“You know I would love to, but here’s the thing…”

“You don’t know how Al or Amelia or the team would feel about it?”

“Mike, you know what I mean. I just want what’s between us to stay between us.”

“You really think that Al and Amelia and the team don’t see you leave with me every night and come back with me every morning?” 

Ginny rubbed her fingers together in a clear sign of agitation. Mike huffed out a sigh and went to start his arm workout. Eventually, Ginny joined him. 

“If it means that much to you. I’d love to have brunch with your cousin and his family, as long as it’s at the house, not out somewhere.” 

“I don’t have a cousin. I was testing you.”

“Are you for real?” She scowled incredulously.

“You did the exact same thing I use to do when some girl wanted me to meet her family.”

“You gave me a little test?” 

“And you did not do well.”

“Is that something you read in cosmo?”

“Yes.” He replied without any shame. 

“I said I would come to the stupid brunch, which I might add, doesn’t exist because you are a lying lair who lies a lot.”

“It said the next thing you would do is deflect…”

“Hey, don’t you like having a gal pal where there are extra benefits like a work out buddy and loads of free Nike gear?”

“I don’t need the Nike gear!”

“Well, how about the sex!” She shouted. Just then Blip walked in. A long, awkward pause lingered for a moment. Of course, Blip had know about them. He wasn’t blind after all, but hearing Ginny shout it out was another matter all together. 

“Hey,” Mike called, continuing the set of curls he had been working on. Ginny started again too.

“Hey,” she nodded awkwardly. 

Blip just shook his head and jumped onto the treadmill. 

Ginny finished her workout quickly before heading for the shower. It wasn’t long before there was a knock at her door. She wasn’t surprised to find Mike standing there. 

“Yes, I do loving having a gal pal with no commitments and tons of really hot sex,”

“Great!” She snapped, suddenly feeling her heart sink for some reason. She started to shut the door, but he caught it.

“Just not you?”

“What’s wrong with me?”

“Plenty, and I fell in love with you because of it.”

Ginny stared at him for a minute trying to decide if he was just testing her again. “Look, I don’t really know how to do this for real. I mean, I don’t even know if I can.”

“I know. If I’m being honest, I don’t know how to really do this either, but I want to. For the first time in a long time, I just want to be with one person. I want to be with you.”

“I want to be with you too,” she answered before she could really even think. 

“Ok then, we are a couple?”

“Ok.”

“And we talk to Al and the team?”

“Ok, but just them for now,” she agreed nervously. Mike smirked. 

“You got it.”

“And we are having Ev, Blip and the boys over this Sunday.”

“What? Why?”

“Someone promised me brunch, and that someone is going to deliver. I want an omelet, and waffles and crab claws and mimosas.” 

“Whatever you say.” He promised as she grinned pulling him into her cubby for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I stole 'modified' the bulk of the dialog from newsroom. If you haven't seen it, you should totally watch it. I wrote the first part but couldn't figure out how it ended. Then rewatched this episode and thought it worked. Let me know what you think. Comments are my lifeblood.


End file.
